


holy hands, they make me a sinner

by sophiahelix



Series: Tangled Up In Blue [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: First Time, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix
Summary: “Oh, hey,” Javi says. “You — painted your nails.”Yuzu smiles, a little shy but mostly nonchalant, and lifts his hand to look at his nails. “The girls,” he says. “They say it looks good.”“Oh,” Javi says again, and then his throat goes weirdly tight.





	holy hands, they make me a sinner

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was talking to someitems and suddenly the idea of Yuzu in dark blue nail polish jumped into my head and absolutely would not let go.
> 
> Thanks to shdwsilk for the speedy beta while en route to vacation!

Javi’s just leaving for dinner when he sees Yuzu down the hall, coming out of a room that's not his own. There's a chorus of laughter as he shuts the door, sounding mostly feminine, and Javi grins. The girls on the tour love Yuzu, and he knows they've dragged him down to watch a movie or judge a fashion show, or other things Javi can't even guess at. Yuzu seems to enjoy it, and Javi’s glad he's having fun, after being so serious all last season.

It paid off for him, though, and Javi thinks he should probably be a little more serious himself next year. It's an Olympic season, maybe the last of his career, and he wants to give it everything he's got.

“Are you coming to dinner?” Javi asks, when Yuzu gets closer.

“Yeah, just a minute,” Yuzu says, nodding. He reaches up to brush his hair out of his eyes, and Javi’s startled to see his fingernails are a shiny dark blue.

“Oh, hey,” Javi says. “You — painted your nails.”

Yuzu smiles, a little shy but mostly nonchalant, and lifts his hand to look at his nails. “The girls,” he says. “They say it looks good.”

“Oh,” Javi says again, and then his throat goes weirdly tight. 

Yuzu stops and turns away, because they've reached his room. He swipes his card and opens the door. “I need my wallet,” he says, and disappears inside.

Javi waits, chewing on his lip. He can't think why Yuzu’s painted nails are affecting him like this, but it's so striking, and he keeps seeing it over and over. Yuzu’s slender hand and fingers, somehow made more graceful by the color, and the tangle of black woven bracelets around his wrist, like a rock star. The way he brushed his hair aside, casual and smooth. The way he smiled.

The door opens again and Yuzu comes out, tucking his wallet into his pants pocket. They know Plushenko will pay for dinner, because he always does, but everyone tries to chip in before he puts his card down. Yuzu smiles at him. “OK?” 

Javi clears his throat. “Yeah,” he says. “Should we check on Shoma?”

He ends up sitting across from Yuzu at dinner, at the far end of the long booth. The conversation is loud and animated but it’s hard for Javi to join in from where he is, and he's surrounded by Japanese skaters so he doesn't understand most of it at his end. He eats his food quickly, downs a couple of beers, and then gets absorbed in his phone, scrolling through updates now that people back home are awake.

Looking down at the table means he's constantly catching sight of Yuzu’s hands, though. Somehow using chopsticks makes his blue nails stand out more, pressed against the pale wood, and Javi can't stop glancing up, following their movement. Yuzu keeps talking and laughing, having fun with the people next to him, and Javi’s grateful he's looking away and can't see how Javi keeps staring at him.

Until Yuzu looks back suddenly, meeting Javi’s eyes, and Javi knows he knows.

Yuzu smiles, slow and a little crooked, warmth in his eyes. He's still holding a clump of noodles between his chopsticks, hovering above his bowl, but he stretches out his other hand over the table, turning it back and forth as he studies it.

“You like it, huh,” he says, under the chatter of the other skaters.

“It's — different,” Javi says. He can feel himself flushing, his face hot. He's working on a third beer and he's not drunk, but he's not entirely sober either. Everything feels loud and close, and he's back to staring at Yuzu’s hand again, openly now. He licks his lips.

“Good type different?” Yuzu asks, casually. Like he has no idea how weird Javi is feeling, heart pounding in his chest and the back of his neck so hot.

“Yeah,” Javi says. He coughs, clearing his throat, and reaches to take a long swallow of his beer, tipping his head back. When he sets his beer down he makes himself look right at Yuzu. Maybe this won’t be so weird if he just acts normal.

But Yuzu is still smiling at him, that strange, distant smile, like he’s thinking things Javi doesn't know. He lifts his hand and brushes his hair off his forehead, the way he did upstairs, and grins for real. 

“Good,” he says, and looks away to rejoin the conversation.

That should be the end of it. Javi goes back to his phone and tries not to look up, except for finishing his beer. But he's so aware of Yuzu on the edge of his vision, legs right near his under the table, and it's like something has broken free that he never knew he was holding in. He listens to Yuzu laugh, talking so fast that Javi only picks up a few words, and just can't stop thinking about his hands.

Finally the bill comes and the crowd breaks up, shuffling out of the long banquette benches. Javi escapes into the men’s room, thinking that'll give him a break to cool off and everyone else time to leave. But when he gets out, most of the skaters are still in the hall, talking or waiting for each other, and Yuzu is having an animated conversation with Evgenia right outside.

She's grabbing onto his hand, clearly as interested as Javi was. “It looks so awesome!” she exclaims. “You should wear it tomorrow night, totally.”

Yuzu grins, and pulls his hand back. “Maybe,” he says, and turns to smile at Javi as he approaches. “Javi likes it too.”

Javi grins, embarrassed, and looks away. He falls into step with the group, going back upstairs from the hotel restaurant to their rooms. There's some security in the lobby, keeping back a small crowd of fans, and Yuzu smiles and waves but doesn't go over there like he sometimes does. He looks back at Javi instead, holding the elevator door open with his hand while he waits for him.

It makes Javi look at his painted nails again, almost involuntarily. Javi jerks his head back up as he steps inside, flushing, and his face gets even hotter with the way Yuzu smiles at him.

“You know,” Yuzu says quietly in his ear, as the door shuts and the elevator begins to rise. “I have more nail polish in my room.”

“Oh,” Javi says. He's staring at their reflection in the smudged brass of the door, all the people behind them.

“If you want to try too,” Yuzu says. His voice is calm but his smile is wicked, there in the reflection.

Javi swallows. “Sure.”

The elevator dings and the doors open, letting them out. He follows Yuzu down the hall to his room, feeling his heart start to pound. The beers he had before haven't worn off yet, and the world has that soft, slurred feeling it gets when he drinks, like anything could happen and nothing is quite real. 

Yuzu stops to unlock his door, fishing his card out of his track pants. Javi watches his hand, and the way the material pulls tighter over the backs of his thighs when he reaches into his pocket. The lock clicks, and just as he's about to step in through the door, Yuzu looks over his shoulder at Javi. 

It's an open, appraising look, none of the teasing from before in his eyes. Javi just stares back, not smiling, and Yuzu gives a little nod. He looks behind Javi then, glance flicking up and down the hall, and Javi realizes he's watching the other skaters clear out. Finally Yuzu turns, moving forward, and Javi follows him inside.

There's just one light switched on, over on the far side of the bed. Javi lets the door fall shut behind him and stops, because Yuzu’s already turned around again. The teasing smile is back on his face, and a kind of desire that's unmistakable. Whatever Javi was feeling downstairs, Yuzu clearly was too, whether or not he showed it.

So they're doing this.

Javi’s ears are buzzing in the silence, and he catches his breath as Yuzu steps forward. Yuzu’s got his head tipped down and his eyes are serious and intent, his dark hair ringed with the halo of the light behind him. Javi backs up a step, bumping against the door, and Yuzu reaches up to cradle Javi’s face between his hands, fingers curving around his jaw. Javi lets out a soft sound, without meaning to, and then Yuzu’s mouth is on his.

It's not that he's never thought about this. It's just that he's never expected it, planned for it, _really_ imagined it except in passing. How it would feel to have Yuzu pressed up against him, kissing him hard and hungry, wanting. Maybe it’s crossed Javi’s mind before when they were horsing around at the rink, touching and laughing in the way that's just this side of flirtation, but this is a totally different side of Yuzu and Javi feels breathless and dizzy, trying to keep up. 

He clutches at Yuzu’s shoulders and the back of his neck as they kiss deeply. He feels the scrape of Yuzu’s teeth over his lower lip and moans, startled. Yuzu does it again, sucking this time. He's leaning in hard, keeping Javi against the door with his weight, and Javi feels trapped in the best way, held by Yuzu’s sudden, fierce desire.

Yuzu tilts his head and bites up the side of Javi’s neck now, leaving stinging kisses. Javi moans again as he latches on, sucking hard until there must be a mark. The thought of it being there tomorrow, for everyone to see, sends a shudder through Javi. He feels Yuzu’s teeth on his skin, moving up, nipping at his earlobe, and tightens his fingers on Yuzu’s shoulders.

“Yuzu,” he sighs, an edge in his voice.

Yuzu kisses him once more and steps back, taking Javi by the hands to pull him into the room. His eyes are still serious in the dim light, his mouth pink and swollen, wet with their kissing, and Javi wants him more than he'd ever thought possible.

He takes two big steps and catches up, cupping Yuzu’s face and kissing him hard. Yuzu wraps his arms around Javi’s waist and holds him close, and for a moment just this is enough. The taste of Yuzu, the softness of his full lips, his hands traveling over Javi’s back and the way he murmurs into Javi’s mouth. The motion of the kiss and the way Yuzu is moving too, rocking against Javi’s body like he can't stay still. It's a dance, a rhythm they've known for years, working it out together.

Then Yuzu turns them, quick and graceful, and pushes Javi back onto the bed. Javi goes easily, half in surprise, and lies there looking up, panting. The light is full on Yuzu’s face now but he doesn't look any less serious or intense, running his tongue over his top lip. He's appraising Javi again, deciding what to do, what he wants, and Javi feels caught in his gaze.

“Move up,” Yuzu says at last, low.

Javi does it, pulling in his feet to help him slide up the bed. Yuzu follows him, climbing onto the mattress and holding himself up on one hand. He straddles Javi’s thigh, knee resting right against the seam of Javi’s jeans, and kisses Javi’s neck again as he strokes his chest, working at his buttons. 

The places where Yuzu kissed him before are sensitive and tender now, and Javi lets out a groan and pushes his fingers up into Yuzu’s hair, pulling tight. His eyes are drawn to Yuzu’s hand, moving down his chest, blue-tipped fingers deftly unbuttoning his shirt while Yuzu keeps biting at his neck. Yuzu slips his hand inside, scratching over a nipple, and Javi gasps and arches up.

He turns his head to kiss Yuzu again, while Yuzu does amazing things with his hand. It's hot, sloppy kissing now, slick and wet, Javi holding on desperately as Yuzu’s fingers brush over his belly and hook into his waistband, before undoing his fly. Javi bites Yuzu's lip, pulling, as Yuzu reaches through the slit in his briefs. Then Yuzu’s gripping him, delicate but firm, thumb stroking lightly as he takes him out.

Javi breaks away from the kiss, lifting his head to look. _Fuck._ Yuzu’s hand on his cock, slim fingers and that damn blue nail polish, as Yuzu moves slow and steady. 

“Oh,” Javi says, helpless, letting his head fall back on the pillow. Yuzu laughs, breath hot against his face, and kisses under his jaw, settling in. He strokes Javi faster, squeezing him tight over the head, and it's a pure bright pleasure that makes Javi groan, lifting his hips into it.

“Good?” Yuzu asks, low and teasing. 

“Yeah,” Javi sighs, too caught up to be anything but sincere. He pulls at Yuzu’s hair, groaning again when Yuzu slows down, dragging his fingertips up the length of Javi’s cock. It makes Javi shudder all over, and he turns to kiss Yuzu but he's already sliding down the bed.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Javi says, getting up on his elbows.

Yuzu settles between Javi’s legs, tugging down his briefs and jeans. Javi lifts his hips to help. It feels like a flashbulb’s gone off, everything sharp and stunning as Yuzu grins up at him, wickedly, and spreads his hands over Javi’s bare hips. Javi doesn't know where to look, at the contrast of the blue polish against his skin or at Yuzu’s face, everything so much, but this is Yuzu’s show and he takes over again.

“Watch,” Yuzu says, and lowers his head.

There's nothing Yuzu isn't good at. That's not true; Javi’s learned Yuzu just doesn't _do_ anything he doesn't pick up right away, preferring to stick to his strengths. But this is apparently one of them, because Javi can't watch him for long, can barely even stay upright. 

Javi’s been with guys who gave good head before but this is art, sheer grace and skill as Yuzu moves up and down on his cock. He takes Javi deep from the start, and it's good he's holding Javi by the hips because it's so hard not to thrust up into the soft heat of his mouth. Javi’s eyes keep falling shut, and he knows he's being loud, too loud, as he rushes towards coming.

“Yuzu,” he pants. “Fuck, that's so good — wait, I'm gonna — ”

But Yuzu doesn't stop, thumbs pressing into Javi’s hips. He's sucking so smooth and tight and Javi can't hold back, his back arching as he brings up his knees, digging his feet into the bed. He lets out a sharp cry, gasping, and drops his head back as he comes, burning up and thunderstruck.

Yuzu swallows, and keeps swallowing, and that's so fucking hot Javi can hardly stand it.

“Oh god,” he groans finally, falling back on the bed. He brings up his hands to rub at his face, feeling his pulse throbbing all through his body. He takes in a deep breath and then looks down to where Yuzu is licking his lips, smiling at him. There's another flashbulb moment, where it's hard to take in the enormity of what he's seeing, but Javi shakes his head and reaches down to touch Yuzu’s shoulders.

“Come up here,” he says, his voice hoarse. 

Yuzu tilts his head like he's thinking about it, and then crawls up over Javi’s body, still smiling. He pauses for a moment, eyelids half-lowered, looking down. Javi drags him into a kiss. Yuzu’s lips are so soft and slick now, salty, and Javi wraps his arms tight around him, holding him close. He lets his hands wander, cupping Yuzu’s ass and pulling him in, and Yuzu makes a noise against his mouth, grinding down.

Javi’s head is starting to clear, and he wants to make Yuzu feel good now. He hooks his thumbs in the waistband of Yuzu’s track pants, working them over his hips. It's gratifying to feel how hard Yuzu is against his belly, like sucking Javi off turned him on too. He reaches between them to touch him but Yuzu mutters “wait” and shifts around, spreading his knees so he's straddling Javi’s thighs. 

Yuzu lifts his hips, rocking back, and then pushes the head of his cock between Javi’s legs. It’s so tight and intimate, pressing against Javi’s balls, and Javi lets out a surprised _oh_ , feeling him move in. Yuzu was looking down to watch but he snaps his head up, worry on his face.

“This is OK?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Javi says, without hesitation. Yuzu’s all the way between his thighs now and it feels amazing, having that firm length where he's so sensitive. Javi slides his hands up to cradle Yuzu’s head. “I like it. I like you,” he goes on, not sure what he's saying. He smiles, shaking his head. “It's good. Come here.”

Yuzu grins and lets himself down into another kiss.

He begins to rock his hips slowly, pulling out and pushing back in. Javi can feel how his foreskin’s sliding, rubbing back and forth, and it's like the pleasure is transmitting through Yuzu’s skin to him. He likes seeing how Yuzu does it, what he likes. Their kissing is so good, smooth and warm, and he gets one hand on Yuzu’s muscular ass, pulling Yuzu against him as he moves. Everything feels perfect, warm and happy, and he can't believe he never thought of doing this together before.

It doesn't take long until Yuzu’s gasping against his mouth, making short quick thrusts. Javi holds him tight with his hands, squeezing his thighs together, and finally feels the wet pulses as Yuzu comes, slippery and hot. 

They kiss for a while after, coming down. Javi likes that, and the way Yuzu’s so heavy and warm on him, loose and relaxed. Yuzu has one hand on Javi’s face, the other pushed under his shoulder, and Javi keeps stroking his back, reaching under his shirt to feel his bare, smooth skin. 

Finally Yuzu pulls away, bumping Javi’s nose with his own, and rolls over onto his back, stretching his arms over his head. He yawns, and Javi does too, like it’s contagious. Javi shuts his eyes for a moment, then turns onto his side, propping his head up on his hand.

Yuzu’s smiling again. Not the teasing, knowing smile, but satisfied and gentle, his eyes almost closed, waiting for Javi to make the next move. This all happened so quickly that Javi isn't sure exactly what he wants to say, so he goes back to where they started.

He reaches over and picks up Yuzu’s hand, pulling it close. He looks at it for a moment, the dark shiny polish on his nails, then kisses Yuzu’s fingers and presses his hand against his heart.

“I like it,” he says softly. “But. If you wear it around me, I think you see what might happen.”

Yuzu smiles wider, raising his eyebrows as he grins. “Promise?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [sophia-helix](http://sophia-helix.tumblr.com)


End file.
